Emily & Naomi Un amor diferente
by skinsandgleeforever
Summary: Novela a cerca de Emily y Naomi
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Naomily en español.

Desgraciadamente después del drama de Sophia la relación entre Naomi y Emily no logro reconciliarse al contrario se fue hundiendo lenta y dolorosamente. Emily jamás logro superar que su amada la haya traicionado y aun que Naomi allá intentado arreglar las cosas al pasar de los meses su forma de pensar comenzó a cambiar y el orgullo se comenzó a apoderar de ella y finalmente logro superarla.

A diferencia de Emily quien sufría cada solitaria noche recordando los buenos momentos y odiándose a sí misma por ese extraño sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella que no le podía hacer perdonar a Naomi.

Naomi se veía bien, realmente casi superada de la situación. Emily se comenzó a alejar del grupo y finalmente se comenzó a refugiar en los estudios, su hermana Katie no hacía más que intentar animarla pero como toda persona tiene sus límites esta se canso. Su padre no la escuchaba y su madre no hacía más que recordarle el "Te lo dije" cuando veía a su hija llorando por el amor de Naomi.

Aun que el grupo seguía siendo de fiestas y alcohol seguían todos conmocionados por la desaparición de Freddie pero al pasar de los meses fue encontrado su cuerpo. Y aun que Emily no quería volver a ver el grupo, por honor a un buen compañero decidió presentarse en el funeral.

Todos se veían relativamente bien incluso Effy quien ya estaba mucho más estable emocionalmente. –Miren quien está aquí – Dijo JJ mirando a Emily

Emily solo sonrió pasivamente en el fondo Emily extrañaba a los chicos, JJ se levanto y abrazo cariñosamente a Emily -¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Emily acariciando el hombro de JJ

-Bien… Bien, todo esto es… bueno en el fondo todos sabíamos que iba a terminar así – Dijo JJ con una sonrisa doblada.

Emily se mordió los labios mientras asentía con la cabeza. Luego Cook se puso de pie para saludarla y así de a poco todos incluso Naomi, lo cual fue duro realmente para Emily no tanto así para Naomi.

Finalizado el funeral pasaron al entierro el cual le quito unas cuantas lágrimas a todos…

Luego de eso se le acerco Naomi -¿Cómo estás? – Le dijo mientras se puso al lado de ella.

Emily miro a Naomi pero esta seguía con la mirada en frente –Bien – Dijo delicadamente

-Vamos a ir a mi casa luego de esto, si quieres ir… bueno ya sabes dónde queda – Dijo Naomi

Emily solo miro a Naomi nuevamente –Gracias, pero – Naomi interrumpió -¿Aun no lo superas – Dijo secamente

Emily comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente – Solo eh venido aquí por Freddie, tengo un vuelo en una hora – Contesto

¿Te vas? – Dijo Naomi ahora si mirándola a esos ojos café que tantas emociones transmitían

Si – Contesto Emily mirando al suelo

-¿Dónde?

Goa – Contesto Emily con los ojos quebrados

Naomi no dijo nada, miraba confusamente su alrededor -¿Sola? – Dijo Naomi mirando el suelo.

-Sí, me voy por un año es una especie de intercambio – Contesto Emily ahora si mas segura

-Suerte – Dijo Naomi retirándose del lugar.

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naomi no dijo nada, miraba confusamente su alrededor -¿Sola? – Dijo Naomi mirando el suelo.

-Sí, me voy por un año es una especie de intercambio – Contesto Emily ahora si más segura

-Suerte – Dijo Naomi retirándose del lugar.

Claro, así de simple "suerte", Emily ya no deseaba estar allí por lo tanto se fue a su casa.

Naomi y los chicos se fueron a la casa de esta… al llegar ahí comenzaron a beber "En honor e freddie" según decía cook, pero naomi no bebía si no que estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos –Te lo dijo ¿no? – Pregunto Katie quien la miraba hace bastante tiempo… Naomi solo asintió con la mirada –Jure no decir esto – Dijo Katie acercándose a Naomi – Jure no ayudarte a estar con mi hermana, creí que sin ti estaría mejor pero se me hace difícil ver a mi hermana tan triste. Me dan ganas de odiare por el simple hecho de provocarle las lagrimas… Pero ya no te puedo seguir odiando, solo te pido que hagas que mi hermana se quede… no sabe lo que hace – Dijo bajando la mirada – Solo sabe lo que quiere, y eso eres tu – Volviendo a mirarla a los ojos

Naomi observo el lugar y luego su mirada volvió a Katie – ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? – Dijo mordiéndose los labios – Un par de minutos – Contesto la otra observando su reloj

Naomi se puso de pie y salió de la casa, primero camino pero luego corrió… realmente no sabía que decir solo sabía que debía traer de vuelta a Emily.

Al llegar al aeropuerto comenzó a buscar a la pequeña de ojos café con la cual tantos recuerdo tenia, luego de unos minutos se comenzó a estresar, y en su desesperación comenzó a gritar el nombre de su ex por todos lados, no le importaba que la gente la miraba como la loca que gritaba en el aeropuerto.

Luego comenzó a caminar más lento y se dio por vencida se sentó y comenzó a llorar – ¿está bien señorita? – Le dijo un guardia de seguridad

Naomi subió la mirada – Buscaba a alguien – Contesto mientras pasaba sus manos por los ojos – ¿Algún vuelo en especifico? – Dijo el hombre quien al parecer tenía muy buenas intenciones – No estoy segura, solo sé que va a Goa – Dijo ahora más segura

El hombre comenzó a mirar a su alrededor – Por allí –Dijo señalando con el dedo a la derecha – Veras un letrero que dice vuelos internacionales y si no me equivoco podría estar en la sala de espera numero 5 – Termino el hombre ahora retirándose.

Naomi quedo algo confundida, pero no podía seguir pensando por lo tanto se puso de pie y salió corriendo a su derecha hasta llegar a vuelos internacionales, sala de espera número cinco - ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Interrumpió una señora – Busco a alguien – Contesto

La señora la miro por un rato – No puedes pasar, no viajas… - Dijo haciéndole señales para que se retire.

Ahora si Naomi se rindió se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente… -¿Naomi? – Escucho una voz… Esta se dio vuelta y vio a su chica justo allí mirándola confundidamente


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ahora si Naomi se rindió se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente… -¿Naomi? – Escucho una voz… Esta se dio vuelta y vio a su chica justo allí mirándola con fundidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con unos ojos de confusión y angustia

Naomi respiro profundamente, los ojos se le cristalizaron y su mente quedo en blanco, miro al suelo y respiro nuevamente – Quédate – Dijo mientras miraba el suelo

Naomi cerró los ojos y tenía la mirada al suelo, Emily comenzó a llorar inmediatamente, era increíble como Naomi era dueña de cada uno de los sentimientos de Emily – Mirame a los ojos Naomi – Dijo Emily mientras lloraba

Naomi se quedo inmóvil, no podía articular las palabras ni mirar a Emily a los ojos, pasaron unos segundos y Emily se dio la media vuelta, apenas dio un paso Naomi tomo su brazo – Quédate – Repitió

Emily se dio la vuelta y abrazo a naomi y lloro, lloro como nunca antes… ambas lloraban sin parar – Quédate – Repetia naomi cada ciertos segundos – Solo quédate- Decía sin parar

Emily miro a naomi a los ojos, y recordó como amaba esa mirada de Naomi, esa mirada que expresaba todo el amor que sentía por ella – Te amo – Dijo Emily – Te amo, pero sencillamente, el "Quédate" no me convence de nada, es simplemente una palabra – Dijo Emily con todo el dolor de su corazón

Naomi sabía que lo que decía Emily era verdad - -no soy buena en estas cosas, nunca lo fui… hasta que te conocí a ti y me diste la fuerza para ser una persona con verdaderos sentimientos… tu me reviviste como persona y los últimos meses… los últimos meses han sido fríos y sin sentido… necesito de tu calor, de tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus palabras y si te vas siento que perderé toda oportunidad junto a ti… y no te quiero perder porque dudo que logre encontrar a alguien como tú y sé que en el fondo tu también sabes que no encontraras a nadie como yo… porque nos amamos y nos estamos haciendo sufrir… si subes a esa avión no habrá vuelta atrás… te pido que tomes mi mano y caminemos juntas contra el mundo como solíamos hacerlo… te pido una oportunidad de enmendar mis errores… ni sophia ni nadie va a llenar ese espacio que llenas tu en mi corazón, no quiero quedarme sin ti… quiero que te quedes junto a mi por favor – Dijo Naomi ahora si mirándola a los ojos… enfrentándola

Emily abrazo a naomi – Te amo – Le susurro al oído mientras besaba sus labios lenta y tiernamente – Te amo – Dijo nuevamente…

Ambas estaban con una sonrisa en la cara – Me quedo junto a ti – Dijo Emily – Me quedo junto a ti hoy y por siempre – Dijo – Nunca me dejes – Respondio Naomi mientras ponía a Emily en su pecho – Nunca me dejes – Repitio

-Solo quiero un favor – Dijo Emily – El que quieras dijo Naomi mirándola a los ojos – Sera nuestro secreto – Dijo segura.

Fin del capitulo

**Lo se, no escribo hace meses porque simplemente perdi la clave y luego la recordé pero desde ahora abran capítulos casi tooodos los días :D no dejen de leer prometo mas capítulos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

- ¿Nuestro secreto?, ¿Cómo? – Dijo Naomi con cara de no entender lo que Emily quería decir

Emily sonrío – No quiero que sepan que estamos juntas, no quiero volver a estar con el grupo – Dijo Emily mientras miraba el suelo

Naomi no entendía nada – Pe… Pero, como ¿Por qué? – Pregunto

Emily volvió a Naomi – No quiero que piensen que me quede aquí, quiero que todos piensen que estoy en Goa, si me quedo es por ti no por ellos… me di cuenta de que realmente nunca pertenecí a ellos, pertenecí siempre a ti y a nadie más – Emily abrazo a naomi pero naomi seguía sin entender mucho lo que sucedía – Esta bien –Susurro naomi al oído de Emily

En ese momento Naomi se dio cuenta cuanto extrañaba el palpitar de Emily junto al suyo, su pequeña estaba de vuelta, al fin después de tanto – Vamos a casa – Dijo naomi mientras caminaba de la mano de su chica

-Extrañaba esto – Dijo Naomi mientras sonreía – Igual yo – Respondió Emily – Te extrañe tanto, nunca entendí porque nunca me volviste hablar, no sabes lo difícil que era verte por los pasillos de la escuela sin poder hablarte, sin poder tomarte de la mano, no sabes cuánto extrañe tu respiración cerca de la mía, esas noches descontroladas junto a ti… no sabes – Emily no quería dejar de caminar, pero Naomi la detuvo y le beso la frente y luego la apego a su pecho – Ahora todo cambio, estamos juntas y todo eso volverá – Dijo Naomi

Se subieron a un taxi y fueron a la casa de Naomi, su madre no estaba por suerte, llegaron a la habitación, Naomi encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció un poco a Emily pero ella se negó, de inmediato Naomi comenzó a reír – Ya no fumo – Dijo Emily sonriendo, Naomi comenzó a reír mas fuerte – Es enserio! – Dijo Emily intentando ser seria pero sin un buen resultado –Deberías hacer lo mismo – Continuo Emily, entonces Naomi apago el cigarrillo y se acerco a Emily y la comenzó a besar, comenzó a sentir todos esos lindos sentimientos y siguió pensando en cuanto había extrañado a Emily

En ese momento el beso comenzó a tornarse más sensual y Emily quito la polera de Naomi …, Ambas hicieron el amor, y al terminar Emily beso a Naomi – No sé cómo pude vivir sin ti por tanto tiempo – Dijo mientras sonreía - ¿Por el sexo? – Respondió Naomi en risas, Emily comenzó a reír de nuevo- Si, por el sexo – Dijo Emily quitando el cabello de la cara de Naomi – Soy la mejor, lo sé – Dijo Naomi riendo nuevamente, ambas comenzaron a reír – No sé si quieres hablar de esto – Interrumpió Naomi – Pero, como vamos a mantener esto en secreto – Pregunto Naomi

Emily observo el techo – Vámonos de aquí – Respondió, Naomi río de nuevo - ¿Dónde? – Pregunto intentando ser seria, Emily se puso de pie y se vistió, -Vamos, apresúrate - Dijo tirándole la ropa a Naomi quien comenzó a vestirse de inmediato, bajaron las escaleras y Emily se subió a la bicicleta de Naomi – Yo te llevo – Dijo, Naomi la miro extrañaba ya que no sabía que pretendía Emily, pero se dejo llevar… Después de un tiempo andando incómodamente, llegaron al bosque - ¿Recuerdas? – Pregunto Emily, Naomi la abrazo – Seria imposible olvidarlo – Emily comenzó a quitarse la ropa – Vine aquí varias veces el último tiempo, siempre espere verte aquí – Luego se lanzo al agua – Helada como siempre – Dijo Emily mientras respiraba agitadamente, Naomi solo observaba a su chica, - Ven aquí – Invito Emily – Ven tu aquí – Respondió Naomi, Emily se salió del agua y Naomi preparo una fogata, luego abrazo a Emily – No quiero que te resfríes pequeña – Dijo con una sonrisa – Pero sigues sin responder, ¿Cómo haremos esto un secreto? – Insistió –Salgamos de esta ciudad- Dijo Emily

Fin del capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-¿Dónde? – Pregunto Naomi - ¿Dónde quieres ir? – Dijo ahora un poco extrañada – No sé, viajemos por el país, conozcamos gente nueva… - Respondió mientras se acurrucaba en Naomi, quien no sabía que responder… La escuela ya había terminado y Naomi tenía planes de ir a la universidad – Se lo que estas pensando… solo digo que nos vallamos por un tiempo… aprovechemos de buscar una ciudad que nos guste y luego buscamos donde estudiar – Dijo Emily.

A Naomi le comenzaba a agradar un poco más la idea aun que no la convencía por completo

– Esta bien, pero ¿Dinero?

- Tengo bastante del que llevaba a Goa

- Ok, yo tengo unos ahorros que pueden servir

Emily quería dejar de hablar solo comenzó a calentar su cuerpo con los brazos de Naomi, quien de repente luego de un rato se empezó a reír

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Naomi con una sonrisa

-Nada – Dijo Emily quien no dejaba de reír

Emily le dio un codazo a Naomi

-Tu… sola en Goa – Dijo riendo

Emily no dijo nada solo sonrió

-Goa no es nada sin mi – Dijo Naomi riendo

-Cierto, Goa no hubiera tenido nada de lindo sin ti

*Algunos días después*

-Suerte niñas – Decía la mama de Naomi

Naomi abrazo fuerte a su mama y Emily sonrió, ambas se tomaron de la mano y salieron

-Londres haya vamos! – Grito Emily feliz

*En el avión*

-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos viajando sin saber, donde llegaremos o donde iremos?, ¿No te parece emocionante? – Pregunto Emily

- Muy, muy emocionante, tanto así que prefiero no pensar en que podemos terminar muertas – Dijo naomi riendo

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo querida, me encanta – Dijo Emily quien cerraba los ojos para dormir

Naomi quedo mirando la ventana y veía las nubes,

-Disculpa – Dijo un chico por el asiento de atrás

-¿Si? –Pregunto naomi algo extrañada

-Mira se que sonara extraño, pero escuche su conversación… y bueno yo y mi novia nos vamos a juntar en Londres y nos quedaremos en unas cabañas que son bastante grandes y si … bueno si ustedes vinieran con nosotros sería menos gasto para los cuatro tú y tu amiga pueden quedarse en una habitación y nosotros en otra, claro no sé si te parece –Dijo el chico quien tenía el pelo algo desordenado y los ojos azules, bastante guapo

En eso Emily salto desde el asiento – Claro nos encanta la idea, pero de hecho somos novias – Dijo Emily sonriendo

Naomi solo la miro extrañada, pero la verdad es que le parecía bien la idea… iban a necesitar dinero y esto les venía "como anillo en el dedo"

-Ok, genial… entonces cuando lleguemos a Londres mi novia nos espera y bueno… allí nos conoceremos mas, así no seguimos molestando a nadie – Dijo mientras miraba al anciano que estaba a su lado

Después de un rato Emily susurro a Naomi - ¿Qué te pareció la idea? –

-Me parece bastante bien – Contesto naomi

-Te lo dije, nos ira excelente – dijo Emily mientras besaba a naomi

Fin del capítulo.

Este capítulo es medio aburrido pero los otros vienen mejor :D


End file.
